


Whiskers on Kittens

by dragonofdispair



Series: Whiskers on Kittens [3]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cats, Alternate Universe - Human, Drabble Collection, Other, Platonic Relationships, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-19 11:37:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9438479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonofdispair/pseuds/dragonofdispair
Summary: Various very short drabbles about Prowl, Jazz and other characters as either cats, or the humans that (sometimes inexplicably) love them.





	1. Jazz and Ricochet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rizobact](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rizobact/gifts).



> Written for Rizobact, to cheer her up after a hard day at work.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jazz has the best ideas.

_ Waaaarrrrmm... _

Jazz stretched out on the blacktop, cleared of snow. It was sunny and cold, but without the icky white wet covering it, the playground was very warm. Heat sank through his fur and into his bones as he just lounged.  _ Purrrrrr... _

Usually, Jazz wouldn't be here. Hawks patrolled the skies and it was a mad dash to get to the nearest cover. One cat, alone, sunning himself on the blacktop was just asking to be eaten.

Hawks on the ground were vulnerable. Cats might be a swooping hawk's prey, but a grounded hawk was a cat's.

_ Two _ cats, then, were safe from hawks.

"Come on, bro, say it," Jazz purred at the dark grey tabby lying back to back with him. With yellow eyes, ears even more tattered than Jazz's, and a tail bent all out of shape from various fights, he was just the sort of cat Jazz usually went out of his way to avoid. But this one was special. He'd never set foot in a House, or take food from a human, but he and Jazz were both from the same litter. "Ricochet, saaaaay it."

"Jazz has the best ideas," Ricochet said with a disdainful sneeze.


	2. Elita and Optimus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introducing two cats is tricky.

"Really?" laughed Elita. "Your twenty pound maine coon with a bad temper lost a fight with my eight pound tabby with a cast on his hind leg...  _ that's _ the story you're going with?"

Orion had the decency to look chagrined. "Well when you put it  _ that _ way..."

From their respective owners' arms, the two cats — the giant albino cat named Megatron and the skinny silver tabby who didn't always answer to Jazz — glared venomously at each other. 


	3. Prowl and Jazz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kitty questions.

“Why do you drink from the faucet?” Prowl meowed from his spot down at The Hands’ feet. He twinned around her ankles and refused to be nudged away by one of her feet.

Up on the counter, where The Hands was chewing on that minty thing she chewed on before sleep, Jazz paused. He didn’t bother climbing out of the sink; he just swished his tail in answer. “Better question: why  _ don’t _ you drink from the faucet?”


	4. Prowl and the Crows (with Jazz)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THEY'RE TAUNTING HIM!

The crows were taunting him again. Prowl could see them clearly, digging at the icy road outside, perched in the branches of every tree, scratching the snow. He could hear them, cawing, cawing, like they did not have a single care in the world. Like there wasn't a cat RIGHT HERE poised to pounce on them.

Prowl wasn't a dumb cat. He was not going to try and jump through a closed, glass, window. He knew he couldn't get the birds. The birds knew they had nothing to fear from the cat in the window. Which was why they were TAUNTING HIM.

He chittered in frustration. 

Suddenly, in a cacophony of black wings and loud alarm caws, the entire flock took flight. Prowl let out one last hiss of displeasure.

When the yard and street were quiet again, he saw Jazz, perched neatly on top of one crow who had obviously not been fast enough. Even without being able to smell the thing, Prowl could tell the bird's neck had been neatly broken. A clean kill.

Jazz looked up at Prowl through the window with a smug wave of his tail. He  _ definitely _ was taunting Prowl and Prowl growled annoyance.


	5. Prowl and the Moth (and Jazz)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prowl shows off _his_ hunting skillz!

“What the hell are you getting so worked up about?” Jazz flicked his tail and yawned from his place on The Hands’ favorite chair. “It’s just a moth.”

“I NEED TO CATCH IT!”

“You’ve caught it about a dozen times already. Just eat it already.” Jazz stretched and curled back up, tucking his nose under his tail. His bright blue eyes watched Prowl with amusement. “Getting so worked up over a piece of flying chalk. You should be embarrassed with yourself.”

Prowl scrambled up the shelf and launched himself at the moth perched halfway up the wall. He scratched at it, knocking it down more by accident than design, and landed sideways on top of it. 

The siamese leapt up, and searched for the moth. 

He found it, squished. 

_ Mrrrrow!  _ “Jazz!” Prowl batted lightly at the dead thing, as if hoping it would decide to fly if he touched it. It didn’t. It was squished good though.

“You broke it, Prowl.”

_ Mrrrrrow! _

“It happens. Now you gotta eat it.”

_ Mrrrrow! _

“Really? Whining over a dead moth?”

_ Mrrrrow! _


End file.
